Peonies
by Reiko Katsura
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for AS/S LDWS, all revolving around the pairing of Albus S./Scorpius. Ratings, themes, and genres will vary.


**Peonies**

_**By Reiko Katsura **_

**Author's Note:** Hello there, folks. This here is a small collection of Albus Severus/Scorpius drabbles written for the AS/S LDWS. I at least managed to stay in the ring until the sixth round (made it to the top four). Not too bad, though I really wanted to be in it 'til the end. *Sighs* Anyways! Enough of the sad talk. The title of this set, "Peonies", was derived from Persepolis130's incredible AS/S fic "Folie a Duex". I read that fic weeks after I finished these drabbles, but still. I'll continue to post future AS/S drabbles (in sets of no less than five) to this story, but do consider it "complete" (until further notice).

I hope you enjoy these drabbles! Comments are always appreciated ^_^

**Note:** All drabbles are within the 200-400 word range.

* * *

**~Albus Severus Potter & Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy~**

* * *

**Prompts: **Capa, Wizarding Traditions

**Title:** Dreams Inspired By One Red Cloak  
**Summary:** All Albus wants is Scorpius' undivided attention. And if he has to wear that ugly color red… well, so be it.  
**Warnings:** None.

_-AS/S-_

Albus Severus twirled the red cloak around himself. It was his seventeenth birthday in one weeks time, and as was Wizarding Tradition, his family had already begun planning the event—a large party, chaperoned by his parents, in a prestigious Wizarding hotel located just outside Wales.

Albus couldn't wait.

"How does it look, Scorpius?" he asked his friend, who was seated on a chair inside the dressing room, legs crossed and head resting in one hand.

Albus noticed the way Scorp was staring at him, silver eyes raking along his figure, and fought against a blush.

"Er, good, then?"

Scorpius paused for a moment, then nodded. He brought his gaze up toward Al's face, and gave him a saucy smile that made tingles bloom in the pit of Al's stomach.

Al wanted to snog that smile right off his face.

He knew Scorp would like it, had known since the very first moment he saw the cloak in one of his aunt's clothing magazines. Scorp appreciated flashy things. He liked the color red. While the color itself was too bold on his pale complexion, made Al look a little like a washed out shirt, he was going to wear it anyway. There wasn't much he wouldn't do to catch the full attention of his best friend, which was, as much as it pained him to admit, as capricious as a butterfly lost in a field of flowers.

Al hoped, on the night of his birthday, when the lights would dim and he'd go on stage to make his coming-of-age toast, that the cloak would act as a sort of capa—drawing Scorpius' attention, making him notice him more than anyone else.

And afterward Scorpius would slide the cloak off his body, press kisses to his naked shoulder…

Well, Albus could dream.

* * *

**Prompts:** Crack, Uniform

**Title:** Policeman  
**Summary:** Al is a policeman. Scorpius is going insane.  
**Warnings:** Poor attempt at crack.

_-AS/S-_

"You are _not_ a muggle please-man, Albus," Scorpius told his boyfriend for the umpteenth time that day.

"Preposterous!" Albus said, smoothing down the nonexistent wrinkles on his suspiciously-acquired black uniform.

"I've been a _policeman_ since I was sixteen years old." Albus continued proudly. "First got my license back in 1930, y'know. Youngest man on the force."

He said it with such pride that Scorpius almost hated to tell him that he was born in 2005. Almost.

"And I'm also the Prince of Wales," Al mocked, fastening his wand in his pocket. "Lads like you should spend less time pranking your elders and more time studying. Why, when I was a boy—"

"Enough!" Scorpius shouted, because jumping hippogriff on Merlin's _cock_ he was going to _break_ something if Al started again. "Listen, Albus—"

"My name is Walren Bryan Montgomery Wilkinson III, and I'll ask you not to forget it!"

"Bugger me," Scorpius groaned, slumping into their living room couch.

Al looked scandalized. "Why, I'd never!"

Scorpius groaned again.

"When I get my hands on Fred, I'm going to murder him," Scorpius swore. Fred had slipped some barely-tested product into Al's pumpkin juice when they met him for breakfast, and ever since Al had been acting like _that_. Fred had promised it would wear off within a few hours.

Scorpius told him, with his wand at Fred's throat, that it had better.

"My name is Walren Bryan Montgomery Wilk—," he started, then paused, giving Scorpius a horrified look. "Murder! You're going to murder someone! Ha! Not if I, Walren Bryan Montgomery Wilkinson III has anything to say about it! You, young chap, are under arrest for—"

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Scorpius muttered. Al fell to the floor with a thud and Scorpius, shaking his head, went to get a drink.

* * *

**Prompts:** Misinformation, Sodden

**Title:** In One Shoe, Out The Other  
**Summary:** Scorpius' very expensive designer loafers have gone missing. Fingers are pointed.  
**Warnings:** Aside from jerk!James (jr) and the (probably absurd) assumption that the Great Lake holds magical capabilities that disenable Wizards from casting magic at it (the Summoning charm, for starters)—nothing.

_-AS/S-_

1.

"Are you positive it's in here?" Scorpius growled. He was infuriated at the sheer _bullocks_ of the Weasley twins, and as soon as Scorpius retrieved his 500 galleon pair of designer loafers from the lake, he was going to _murder_ them.

"No," Al snapped, knee deep in murky lake water. He was hunched over, much like Scorpius was, with his hands rummaging underneath the water's surface. "But Hugo told me he spotted one of them by the Slytherin dorms, and Lily said she saw them both wandering near the lake, so..."

Scorpius thought of his poor shoes—sodden, ruined, fused with grimy water and mud—and wanted to scream.

It was a good thing the Weasley family weren't as poor as they used to be because the bill they were gonna receive was going to be _huge_.

Not that that ever deterred the twins from putting their filthy fingers on his belonging (a usual occurrence since he'd started dating Al).

Scorpius shivered and rubbed his hands together. His trousers were damp, his fingers wrinkled, and the winds that brushed against his robes were cold enough to make his teeth chatter.

Sighing, and pushing thoughts of vengeance to the back of his mind, he got back to work.

2.

James glanced at Malfoy and Al from behind a grove of trees and sniggered. He hadn't really considered the possibility of Al following the Malfoy brat into the lake (during the middle of winter, at that), but it was turning out to be an entertaining bonus all the same.

The loafers he'd nicked from Malfoy were set on the grass just beside his feet, not a blemish to their shiny leather.

He remembered Malfoy's earlier outburst at the twins for stealing his shoes, and Malfoy's reasons for believing they had, and sniggered again. _Idiot._

As if the twins were the only ones at Hogwarts with red hair.

As if they were the only ones who hated Albus and Malfoy together.

Though the twins hadn't done it, they'd still taken the blame for stealing Malfoy's shoes—looking accomplished even as McGonagall glared them down.

They were insane that way.

James looked on for a bit longer and then grabbed the loafers. It was getting too cold, he realized, and his intention never had been to let stupid Malfoy and his equally idiotic brother die of pneumonia.

James started whistling and sauntered towards them.

* * *

**Prompt:** Creature, Paradipsia

**Title:** Liquid Mysteries  
**Summary:** Everyone wonders what Scorpius Malfoy is drinking all the time. Albus, quite luckily, gets to be the only one who finds out.  
**Warnings:** AU. Rated R-ish

_-AS/S-_

Albus always wondered why Scorpius Malfoy drank so bloody much. He was never seen without a flask in hand, and every time Albus looked at him—which was, admittedly, rather a lot—he was always drinking from it. There were rumors all around Hogwarts about him being a vampire and the flask being full of human blood. Some were even more ridiculous. It didn't help any that both the professors and Scorpius were rather tightlipped.

Sometimes, Al felt like he was going to go out of his mind with curiosity.

There'd been one incident when Al and Scorpius had gotten locked in a classroom together. They'd been stuck for nearly an hour when Scorpius, looking rather crazed and holding upside-down his empty silver flask, had asked to kiss him. While Scorpius was predominantly the star of his nighttime wet dreams, Albus had asked "why" anyway.

"I'm quarter merman," he'd admitted reluctantly. "I don't really _need_ liquids, but I feel like I'm going insane without it."

"And so the kiss…?" Albus had asked, confused.

Scorpius had nodded, seriously. "Your saliva. I want it."

That should have probably put Albus off, but it didn't. It also didn't stop him from grabbing Scorpius' face and snogging the breath out of him.

They'd been found two hours later, by Professor Longbottom, in the middle of Scorpius trying to drink Albus' _other_ fluids.

At least he didn't tell the headmistress.

Ever since he and Scorp announced they were dating, everyone had started asking him what was in the flask. As if he'd tell them.

The fact that Scorp was a merman, suffered paradipsia, and craved liquids (especially Al's) like a man on opium, was their business alone.

It felt good being on the inside of that knowledge, and not shut out like he'd been before.

* * *

**Prompts:** Revelations from the Past, Descry

**Title:** Once A-, Always A-  
**Summary:** The past does not always repeat itself. Scorpius is certain of it.  
**Warnings:** Er... angst, and mention of past infidelity.

-_AS/S-_

Scorpius watched as his father's face tightened, then crumpled, then tightened again. He shot his son a glare so venomous that for a moment, Scorpius feared to be at the other end of his father's wand. Instead, Draco turned away and stormed out of the garden, slamming the Victorian doors so hard they would have shattered if not for the magic keeping them together.

Scorpius swallowed the ball of guilt that threatened to choke him and slumped into his chair, wishing he could reverse time.

Scorpius loved Albus Severus Potter with every inch of his being. Al made him happier than Scorpius ever thought a person could be. When he'd gone to his father declaring his intentions of marrying Albus, he'd expected Draco, who loved him, to be happy for him. Instead, his father had outright refused to give them his blessing, so sure that the Al was trash and would only make Scorpius miserable.

Scorpius had snapped, mind clouded by anger, that Albus was _not_ Harry Potter, not the man who'd abandoned Draco many years before when he'd gotten Ginevra Weasley pregnant and left to marry her.

It was a past he'd descried from a hidden Pensieve in his father's office.

It was a past he had no business throwing in his father's face.

"You'd better apologize to him," Albus told him that night, nuzzling Scorpius' neck. "You were in the wrong."

Scorpius hated when Albus was right.

Scorpius finally managed to corner his father at the manor a week later. His face was shaggy, as if he hadn't shaved in days.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so, so, sorry."

Draco never said he forgave him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." _Like me._

"I won't."

And Scorpius thought of Albus, and knew it was true.

* * *

**Prompt: **Birthday, feather

**Title:** Larger Heights (than preferred)  
**Summary:** Scorpius Malfoy faces his fears to give his boyfriend a memorable birthday. Yeah, he's never doing _that_ again.  
**Warnings:** None.

-_AS/S-_

Scorpius Malfoy did not _like_ heights. It wasn't that he was afraid of them—he just didn't feel comfortable anywhere where his feet weren't on solid ground. His father had tried really hard to break him from his _dislike_ but nothing—not counseling, nor mind healing, nor being knocked out and placed on the roof of their manor's tower while he was unconscious—had helped.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Albus' chest and wondered what the hell he was doing flying a hippogriff more meters into the sky than he'd ever care to know.

The beast dipped, and Scorpius screamed.

"That was really brave of you," Albus told him, plucking grey feathers from Scorpius' hair. "Well, except for the screaming part."

Scorpius flicked him his middle finger (a trick he learned from the telly) in retort.

"Never again, Albus," he said. "Next time take Lily with you."

Albus rolled his eyes. "But Lily doesn't like hei—" he froze, seeing Scorp's glare. "Er, never mind."

Minutes ticked by in silence. Albus leaned his head on Scorpius' shoulder, and interlaced their fingers.

"Did you really enjoy yourself?" he asked softly.

Albus nodded. "Yeah.

"Well then," Scorpius leaned over to kiss his cheek, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Prompts: **Feather, Birthday

**Title: **Angels

**Summary: **Scorpius never much believed in angels.

**Warnings**: Character death (not Al or Scorp).

-_AS/S-_

When Scorpius was young, he asked his father if he believed in angels. His father had just smiled.

Scorpius never knew what to make of that.

Scorpius watched as the Official raised his wand and his father's casket went aflame.

Albus' hand tightened in his, but he could hardly feel it. He was numb—just as he'd been three days ago when he was informed of his father's death in the lab.

_Dead._

The flames roared, and somewhere, Scorpius heard someone crying.

_Well, _Scorpius thought, _Happy birthday to me. _

Scorpius ignored Al's protests and went to work afterward, as if nothing had happened.

People whispered that he had no heart.

/

(Two weeks later)

/

_Scorpius._

Scorpius shot up from his bed, chest heaving. Wildly, he glanced around the dark room. He saw no one. He looked over at Al, who was sleeping as soundly as ever, and shuddered.

Was he going crazy?

Scorpius laid back down, and was about to close his eyes, when a sparkle of white on the side of his pillow caught his attention.

A feather.

_Scorpius._

That voice—

For the first time since his father died, he allowed himself to cry.

He clung to Albus and wept.

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked!**


End file.
